


Tiny Trek Adventures - Volume 1 - Sentimental Departures

by ashleytinger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytinger/pseuds/ashleytinger
Summary: Tiny Trek Adventures is an ongoing weekly comic featuring (currently) the crew of the USS Aries, a Zodiac class ship assigned to the Triangle, a territory in between the Federation, the Romulans and the Klingons and belonging to none of them. The Aries is to uphold the honor of Starfleet and wave the flag of the Federation to try and bring the systems in the Triangle into the Federation fold, or at the very least, keep them from joining either the Romulans or the Klingons.
Kudos: 2





	1. Navel Gazing

  



	2. The Shaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all science labs are created equal...

[ ](http://fav.me/de0gr7o)


	3. Gamma Shift Puh-Lease!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aries Engineering section...

[ ](http://fav.me/de0w5ch)


	4. Everything I Know About Operations

[ ](http://fav.me/de1bzwb)


	5. The Vulcan "Get A Room"

[ ](http://fav.me/de1rf9s)


	6. That New Ship Smell

[ ](http://fav.me/de25318)


	7. *sigh*

[ ](http://fav.me/de2td2w)


	8. Coffee break?

[ ](http://fav.me/de38x7j)


	9. Out of the White

[ ](http://fav.me/de42v71)


	10. The Tune Up

[ ](http://fav.me/de4y8bi)


	11. Lower Decks

[ ](http://fav.me/de5rntr)


	12. You're Always Home

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-012-856851680)


	13. The Old Man

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-013-858262093)


	14. Unintentionally Intentional

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-014-858956135)


	15. Adios Muchachos

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-015-861798860)


	16. Slick As He Never Was

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-016-863130823)


	17. Valiant Flight Recorder

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-017-866425827)


	18. Our Goo is Mawk!

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-018-870924315)


	19. Gal's No Good Very Bad Day of Operations

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ashleytinger/art/Tiny-Trek-Adventures-v1-019-871546401)


End file.
